The Dragon Master's Tournament Part 4
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: The tournament is heating up. Who will win the coveted Legend Badge?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 4:** Fraxtured Strategies

"…And that means that Aaron and his Gabite are the first challengers moving onto our next round," Freddie said. "Now, it's time for our second battle is – Ash versus Iris!"

"I LET you win earlier," Iris said. "But I'm not holding back this time."

"I don't expect you to, Now let's get this battle started!"

"Okay, Axew, use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Don't fall for it, Axew! BEHIND YOU!"

"Now, Gabite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Quick use Dragon Rage!"

"….And Dragon Rage hits HARD, sending Gabite flying in to the wall!"

"GABITE! Can you still battle?"

"Gah-bite!"

"Great! Now use Bite!"

Axew struggled valiantly to escape Gabite's vice-like mouth. Then suddenly, it began to glow.

"Is it? All right, Axew is evolving," Iris exclaimed.

"…And it's learned some new moves," Ash added scanning his Pokedex.

"…Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw," Drayden said before Freddie could ask him.

"Now, Fraxure, use Dragon Pulse!'

"Dodge it, and use Crunch!"

"Wait for it, wait…DRAGON CLAW!"

"…And Ash's Gabite is knocked out, making Iris the second contestant to move onto out nect round!"

"You did great, Gabite," Ash said trying not to sound disappointed. "Now return, and get a good rest."

Ash made his way up to the stands, taking a seat next to Cilan.

"The two of you battled quite well out there," Cilan said trying to cheer Ash up.

"Yeah, but I'm just bummed to lose so early in the competition."

"Ah, but you have the chance to watch one of your friends WIN, and that alone should be sweet enough to lessen the sting of an early defeat."

"You're right," Ash said with new found confidence. "I may be out of this competition, but I can still cheer Iris to victory."

"Pikachu," it said jumping back onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Now that sounds like a recipe even Pikachu could follow!"

"Now for our FINAL match-up: Aaron vs Iris!"

"I will not lose to a NOOB like you," Aaron taunted.

"We'll see about that! Fraxure use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Outrage is an extremely powerful move IF it hits, otherwise…"

Gabite burrowed its way underground, but Fraxure continued punching and kicking the air until finally headbutting the arena wall.

"Come on, Fraxure, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Now use Dragon Claw," Aaron said as Gabite jumped out of the ground behind Fraxure. "Keep using it!"

Gabite got in several swipes before being knocked back by Fraxure's tusk when it suddenly turned around.

"ALL RIGHT….dang it," she said watching her Fraxure spin around gaily as waltzing with a partner only it could see.

"That's the thing about confusion," Cilan said. "It leaves a bitter taste in both the pokemon and trainer's mouths – especially when they cannot be recalled to their pokeball."

"Now," Aaron shouted. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure could see the move coming, but it was too late.

"Fraxure is unable to battle," the ref called. "That means the victory goes to Aaron and Gabite."

"Wow," Ash said. "That was a tough loss. I was really hoping she could pull through."

Drayden then walks to the center of the battle field.

"I would like to thank all of our competitors – but especially our winner, Aaron - for the fantastic battles they put on today. It was a pleasure to be a part of such an amazing spectacle showcasing the amazing power of dragon-type pokemon and the indomitable spirit of those who chose to train them."

"Is that it," Ash asked. "Just a speech?"

"No," Cilan said ominously. "I think he's got other plans cooked up for our champion."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 2:** Introductions and Other FAILS!

As soon as Emmy left, Ash returned with his latest pokemon from Oak's lab.

"Oh, back already?" Iris said.

"Yep, and I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Can you show us?"

"Sure – in battle"

"Oh, you're so on"

"And I'll be the referee," Cilan said.

The three friends head to a battle field outside of the center.

"Ready? Okay, go pokemon, come on out!"

"Gible!" it said landing a few feet in front of Ash.

"I told you I had a dragon type. This is my partner Gible."

"Gib….." it said cheerfully, waving its paws at Axew.

Axew approaches Gible happily: :"Axew, Axew… AXEW?" Finally after not getting a response, it turns its head and walks away. "Axew," it said defiantly.

"….ble," Gible said disappointedly.

"Um," Cilan said trying his best to sound diplomatic. "Your Gible doesn't appear to be the smartest pokemon on the menu."

"In other words," Iris said. "They're a perfect match."

"REALLY? Thanks!"

"I don't think that's quite what she meant."

"Well…it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'll show how good of a team we really are! Right, Gible?

"Gible-Gib!"

"Pfft, whatever, Axew, use DRAGON PULSE!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

Gible disappears underground as Axew's Dragon Pulse flies harmlessly overhead.

"Don't fall it, Axew," Iris shouted as Gible resurfaces behind it.

"Now ROCK SMASH!"

Gible's attack was a direct hit, and Axew was knocked out almost instantly.

"Axew is unable to battle, that means Ash and Gible are the winners."

"So," Ash said. "What do you think of us now? I told you we were a good team."

"Amateur hour at best," said a dark-haired teenager standing off to the side of the field.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Aaron," he said cockily. "And I'm the winner of this tournament."

"Oh yeah," Ash shouted. "How would you know? The competition isn't until tomorrow!"

"With competition like you, this contest is the bag," he then walks off towards the Pokemon Center leaving as Ash growls to himself in frustration.

"You can't let someone like that get to you," Cilan said. "He's simply trying to ruin your appetite for success."

"Either that or he's a JERK," Iris added.

"Speaking of appetites…" Ash said, his stomach speaking louder than he was.

"Well," Cilan said. "I think it may almost be time for dinner service in the Pokemon Center cafeteria."

"Well then," Ash said ruuning ahead. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Yep… there he goes," Iris said.

"Say one thing for him: he's never late for a meal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:** Double Axew Action

"Welcome to the Dragon Master Tournament in the Village of Dragons," Drayden said. "This will be a one-on-one single elimination battle with the winner receiving the prestigious Legend Badge. Good luck to ALL of you."

"And with that welcome," Freddy O'Martin said. "We can now begin the tournament with our first randomly selected battle."

The video screen shows all sixteen competitors and their match-ups. It then zooms in Iris and Erina.

"Yes, folks, it appears as if our first battle is between Hometown Hero Iris and the Nimbasa Newcomer Erina. What are your thoughts on this, Drayden?"

"Iris is from the village so she has a clear advantage in familiarity with dragons."

"Okay, Axew, use DRAGON RAGE…..Call a move!"

"…..Um…I can't – the only move it knows is Scratch."

As Erina hesitates, Axew's Dragon Rage makes a direct hit, knocking Erina out of the competition.

"Wow! This is EMBARASSING!" Freddie said.

"Were you an expert when you started out?" Drayden asked pointedly.

"Well…um…point taken. Now it's time for our second battle…"

"…And Focus Blast is a direct hit," Freddie said. "Knocking Deino out of the competition! Aaron and his Gabite are moving onto the next round! Bringing us to our competitors: The Pride of Pallet Town, Ash versus Aspiring Dragon Master Emmy! Who do you favor in this match-up?"

"Druddigon has both size and power on its side, but you cannot discount the determination of a small pokemon like Gible – especially against a larger opponent like Druddigon."

"Ready," Emmy asked.

"You bet."

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you because of your Gible's size."

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Gible use ROCK SMASH!"

"Take it Druddigon!"

"It's not doing any damage!"

"Now use PAYBACK!"

"And Payback hits hard," Freddy said dramatically.

"As it should – the move does double the damage taken," Drayden added.

"GIBLE," Ash shouted as his sole dragon type slammed into the arena wall.

It fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, much to Ash's relief: "Awesome, let's keep this up!"

"Don't let it," Emmy called. "Druddigon, use ROCK SLIDE!"

Druddigon lifts its hands in the air and several boulders fall from the sky trapping Gible…but then a bright light appeared in the rocks and the rubble was sent flying in all directions.

"Cool, Gible is evolving!"

Aaron, on the other hand, didn't look as thrilled.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Freddie said. "It appears as if Ash's Gible has just evolved-"

"Into Gabite," Drayden continued.

He scans the newly evolved pokemon with his dex and smiled to himself.

"Okay, Gabite, show 'em what you can do with DRACO METEOR!"

"…And Druddigon is crushed by a cascade of falling meteors! What do you think of Ash's stunning come-from-behind victory?"

"It's impressive. Draco Meteor is not an easy move to teach – even veteran trainers have trouble teaching it to their pokemon."

"No," Ash said. "No trouble at all…Right, Gabite?"

"Gah…bite," it said knocking him to the ground with a friendly hug.

"…And that concludes our first round," Drayden intoned from the center of the field. "We will continue with our second round after a brief recess."

"Your Gible may have evolved," Aaron said retrieving his Gabite from Nurse Joy. "But I'm still winning this contest!"

Ash fumes for a moment before being comforted by his friends.

"You can't let him get him get to you," Iris said.

"She's right," Cilan added. "Getting worked up like that isn't healthy."

"However, your Gabite IS," Nurse Joy said as her Haxorus offered him a tray with his pokeball on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:** Fraxtured Strategies

"…And that means that Aaron and his Gabite are the first challengers moving onto our next round," Freddie said. "Now, it's time for our second battle is – Ash versus Iris!"

"I LET you win earlier," Iris said. "But I'm not holding back this time."

"I don't expect you to, Now let's get this battle started!"

"Okay, Axew, use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Don't fall for it, Axew! BEHIND YOU!"

"Now, Gabite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Quick use Dragon Rage!"

"….And Dragon Rage hits HARD, sending Gabite flying in to the wall!"

"GABITE! Can you still battle?"

"Gah-bite!"

"Great! Now use Bite!"

Axew struggled valiantly to escape Gabite's vice-like mouth. Then suddenly, it began to glow.

"Is it? All right, Axew is evolving," Iris exclaimed.

"…And it's learned some new moves," Ash added scanning his Pokedex.

"…Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw," Drayden said before Freddie could ask him.

"Now, Fraxure, use Dragon Pulse!'

"Dodge it, and use Crunch!"

"Wait for it, wait…DRAGON CLAW!"

"…And Ash's Gabite is knocked out, making Iris the second contestant to move onto out nect round!"

"You did great, Gabite," Ash said trying not to sound disappointed. "Now return, and get a good rest."

Ash made his way up to the stands, taking a seat next to Cilan.

"The two of you battled quite well out there," Cilan said trying to cheer Ash up.

"Yeah, but I'm just bummed to lose so early in the competition."

"Ah, but you have the chance to watch one of your friends WIN, and that alone should be sweet enough to lessen the sting of an early defeat."

"You're right," Ash said with new found confidence. "I may be out of this competition, but I can still cheer Iris to victory."

"Pikachu," it said jumping back onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Now that sounds like a recipe even Pikachu could follow!"

"Now for our FINAL match-up: Aaron vs Iris!"

"I will not lose to a NOOB like you," Aaron taunted.

"We'll see about that! Fraxure use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Outrage is an extremely powerful move IF it hits, otherwise…"

Gabite burrowed its way underground, but Fraxure continued punching and kicking the air until finally headbutting the arena wall.

"Come on, Fraxure, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Now use Dragon Claw," Aaron said as Gabite jumped out of the ground behind Fraxure. "Keep using it!"

Gabite got in several swipes before being knocked back by Fraxure's tusk when it suddenly turned around.

"ALL RIGHT….dang it," she said watching her Fraxure spin around gaily as waltzing with a partner only it could see.

"That's the thing about confusion," Cilan said. "It leaves a bitter taste in both the pokemon and trainer's mouths – especially when they cannot be recalled to their pokeball."

"Now," Aaron shouted. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure could see the move coming, but it was too late.

"Fraxure is unable to battle," the ref called. "That means the victory goes to Aaron and Gabite."

"Wow," Ash said. "That was a tough loss. I was really hoping she could pull through."

Drayden then walks to the center of the battle field.

"I would like to thank all of our competitors – but especially our winner, Aaron - for the fantastic battles they put on today. It was a pleasure to be a part of such an amazing spectacle showcasing the amazing power of dragon-type pokemon and the indomitable spirit of those who chose to train them."

"Is that it," Ash asked. "Just a speech?"

"No," Cilan said ominously. "I think he's got other plans cooked up for our champion."


End file.
